


Once More

by KingdomOfLight1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfLight1/pseuds/KingdomOfLight1
Summary: Xehanort is gone, but his impression remains.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, to help me get a feel for my first upload. I'm nervous and excited to start posting my work here. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting some more (longer) fics. Enjoy! <3

Once more, (it wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last) the boy with the stolen face and golden eyes jolts up in bed, the beginning of a scream on his lips. His chest is heaving and he wants nothing more than to fade away into the darkness he came from - but in an instant warm hands are on his and he's grounded. The boy who shouldn't have existed looks up at him with bright blue eyes. 

"Vanitas?"

His name doesn't deserve to be spoken with such softness. 

Vanitas closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, curling into the other's chest. 

He feels Roxas's heartbeat near his ear. Hears a soft hum coming from his lips. 

Vanitas squeezes the hands entwined with his, and Roxas squeezes back.

"Was it him?" Roxas asks the question more nights than not.

"Yeah...yeah it was him." Images of a blackened keyblade digging into his skin, blows upon blows raining upon his head, the deep voice etched into his mind. 

'An abomination.'

Roxas nods, the voice of a man, the same yet different, ingrained in his mind. 

'The means to an end.'

They stay like that, hand in hand. Listening to the beats of each other’s hearts. A nobody and a remnant.

"Did the old bastard get what he deserved?" Vanitas asked, voice uncharacteristically raw.

Roxas held tighter to his hand, now clammy with sweat. The image of a young Xehanort holding hands with a dark haired boy...bright light enveloping them as they looked at each other with smiles, leaving nothing but wreckage in their wake.

"Yeah," he lied. "Yeah, he did."


End file.
